Yours Always and Forever
by AngelSB06
Summary: You'll have to read and find out...
1. A Warriors Thoughts

I am really not into writing as much as I thought, and since this fic of mine isn't to everyone's liking I've decided to finally end my session of Fanfiction.net. 

I just don't have the time to write with my schedule, so thanks! 

!~Laters~!


	2. Another Day, Another Request

I finally wrote another chapter, but I don't know if I should continue. You all need to R&R! Well if you've made it this far, you must like it so far.  
  
Notice: I do not own any of these characters! Nor do I own Final Fantasy 9. Therefore, don't try to sue, me 'cause I have no money, and all you will receive is a very evil, and old dog!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: (Another Day, Another Request)  
  
Leaving "Ruby's Mini-Theater" three hours after midnight, Zidane Tribal, headed in the direction of the newly rebuilt Tantalus Ship, known as Tantalus Hideout. Walking the mile and a half walk in silence, he finally came upon the big, dark oak ship. Hearing the laughter from within, he smiled, and continued to walk towards to huge side door, which hung open to let the warm night air in. Upon entering the cramped kitchen Zidane could see his friends, Vivi, Admarant, Cinna, Marcus, Blank, and his boss, Baku sitting at the table talking and laughing.  
"Hey guys!" Zidane quipped.  
"Well look who it is?" laughed Baku, " sit down here and have a drink!"  
Blank pulled up a chair between him and Vivi, while Baku fixed him a drink, and slid it over in front of the chair. Zidane straddled the chair, and took a much need drink of beer from the mug.  
"Anyone for a game of poker?" Blank said while pulling out a new box of cards, "Snatched them from some old lady's shopping bag."  
No one was surprised that Blank stole them, that was from they did! Zidane was a thief. Almost everyone in the Tantalus Gang, exception of Vivi and Admarant, stole things for a living. Yeah they worked and all by putting on plays for people's entertainment, but you don't do all that work and still live the good life, as Baku would put it!   
Every one agreed to play except Vivi, who was content to just sit there and watch. Even after living with the Zidane and the gang, Vivi was still as timid as ever. After playing a few games of cards, Zidane called it quits and headed towards to room he shared with Blank and Vivi. Stepping into the room, Zidane looked around him at the once messy room. The bunk beds were made, and Vivi's small bed was made. But that was unusual. Vivi was the one that had to ask Blank and Zidane repeatedly to clean up after themselves.  
"Guess Vivi got tired of the mess, and cleaned it up for us," Zidane said to himself as he climbed onto the top bunk. There was no ladder, since Zidane was strong enough to get up there without it.   
After a while of lying there, he heard Vivi tell everyone 'goodnight' and come into the room and climb into his small bed on the other side of the room. Shortly after, Zidane fell asleep, not hearing Blank come in and climb onto the bed below him.  
~Morning~  
Waking up around three in the afternoon, Zidane quietly exited the room, as to not wake up Blank, and made his way to the kitchen.   
"Lo'," Zidane said to Vivi while stifling a yawn. Zidane was used to waking up to find Vivi wandering around while everyone else slept. Grabbing a pop tart from the pantry, and pouring himself some milk, Zidane plopped down in a chair at the table. After finishing his small breakfast, he decided that he might as well go get some more of the materials needed for his custom, before Ruby gets pissed.  
Tantalus was scheduled to perform the play 'I Want To Be Your Canary' at Alexandria Castle. Zidane was to play his usual role. He liked acting! 'He was a born natural' is Baku would say. Plus, he liked having the sword fight with Blank to show off.  
"I am going into town," Zidane said, breaking the silence, as he headed towards their room to change, "need anything?"  
"N-No, I fine," replied Vivi startled at Zidane's sudden announcement.   
After changing into a pair of faded jeans and a forest green tank top, much to everyone's agreement, brought out his dark, forest green eyes. Waving bye to Vivi, Zidane took the familiar path that headed towards town.  
Upon reaching town, Zidane headed towards "Clothes For Any Occasions", ignoring the few girls that were outside that were flirting with him, and a few catcalls from some guys. Zidane didn't know if the men were serious, or were just playing, but he really didn't want to know... Buying the materials he needed he then headed down the alley that would take him to "Ruby's Mini-Theater."   
"Ruby!" Zidane called to the light blue-headed girl behind the counter, "Here's the materials you wanted!"  
"Thanks Hun!" Ruby said in her usual cheery voice, taking the clothes from his out stretched hand, "I didn't expect ya to actually get 'em!"  
Zidane laughed and waved goodbye as he left the theater. Walking up the three stairs that lead into the street, he began to walk towards the main road that would eventually take him to the small path that lead to Tantalus Hideout. Zidane took three steps before he heard the clanking of metal, which for some reason sounded familiar, and nearly lost his balance as he collided with a man in armor!   
"What the Hell!" Zidane yelled as he caught himself.  
"Why don't you watch where your..."   
"Steiner?" Zidane said disbelievingly as he stared into the face of his fellow comrade that helped him to defeat Kuja.  
"Z-Zidane... Zidane!!!" Steiner almost screamed, "Finally! I have been looking everywhere for you!"  
"Didn't know you wanted to see me that much," Zidane quipped.  
"No time for jokes! I am on an important errand for Her Majesty."  
"What's it gotta do with me?" Zidane raised his eyebrows questionably.  
"We cannot discuss this here," Steiner whispered while looking around to make sure no one had heard them, "This is strictly confidential."  
"Okay man? Whatever you say." Zidane shrugged.  
At seeing Zidane shrug like he didn't care made Steiner mad.  
"J-Just meet me here at midnight tonight okay?!" Steiner said harshly, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.  
"O-Okay okay, gosh keep you armor on, which by the way, I happen to see you got the rust off."  
Before Steiner could realize what Zidane had said, he began to walk home, briefly calling behind him, "See ya at midnight!"   
Zidane took his time walking home.  
"Probably around six-o-clock," Zidane muttered to himself  
Arriving home, he spotted everyone outside rehearsing his or her parts for the play.  
"Don't see why ya all practice still, we've performed this play so many times I know it by heart!" Zidane quipped.  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny! But you need to practice too if ya wanna beat me in our sword fight!" Blank sarcastically shot back.   
"Your on!" Zidane retorted while grabbing his sword.  
"And they're off!" Baku shouted while acting as the commentary as Zidane and Blank ducked it out.  
"Ah quit showing off you two, and come inside! I got food!" Marcus called from the door just as Zidane did one off his back flips to dodge Blank's blade.   
"Until next time!" Blank quipped as he dropped his sword and jogged towards the boat, "But food calls!"  
Zidane laughed, and propped his sword against the side of the ship and ran after Blank and the others. After eating a good supper of roast, macaroni and cheese, and bread, compliments of Marcus himself, every sat around and talked and joked.   
Fifteen minutes to midnight, Zidane decided to head out to Ruby's to meet up with Steiner.  
"I am beginning to regret my agreeing to meet him already," mumbled Zidane as he came upon the alleyway where Steiner would be waiting.  
"Where have you been?" Steiner almost yelled as he spotted Zidane walking casually towards him.  
"Sorry! I have to walk a long ways to get here!" snapped Zidane  
Steiner grabbed Zidane's upper arm, and dragged him into "Ruby's Mini-Theater" to a secluded spot in the far left corner.  
"Her Majesty is in terrible danger!" Steiner whispered, which made Zidane have to lean closer to hear well. Zidane remained silent taking in what he was just told.   
Steiner taking the silence as a cue for him to go on added in a forced voice to show his disagreement, "Her Majesty has requested a personal protector to stay by her and keep her alive and safe, that person she wants just happens to be you."  
"Thanks! I can see the support from you!" Zidane glared, "Just what am I going to be protecting her from, if I take this job?"  
"Not a what, a who! Someone is leaving death threats for Queen Garnet in certain places," Steiner stated, trying to keep the shaking from his voice and failing miserably.  
"Just where are they putting them, if their being sent by mail, then there is nothing to..." Zidane cut off his sentence and the frightened look Steiner gave him.  
"The first one we found was laying on her bad with a butcher knife bedside it on the pillow, the second was on top of her throne, the third... You get the point! Will you take the job or not?" snapped Steiner impatiently.  
"...Yeah sure, why not? What do I get out of this though?"  
"You will be paid, and you will receive a room in the castle, which includes free dinners."  
"Okay, I'll take the job," Zidane stated, "then when it is all over I am outta there ya here?"  
"Here you loud and clear," Steiner stated without hesitation, "We shall expect you at the castle tomorrow around seven-o-clock."  
With that, Steiner walked off, leaving Zidane looking stomped. After a few minutes, Zidane collected his thoughts and whined,  
"Why me?"  
  
TBC 


	3. A Almost Perfect Day

I've finally decided to write another chapter after I found out that someone actually wanted me to write another chapter. I feel so honored! ::jumps up and down:: Welp, here ya go!  
  
Notice: I do not own any of the characters! Nor do I own Final Fantasy 9! So don't try to sue me, because I don't have any money, and all you will receive is a very evil, and old dog!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: (A Almost Perfect Day)  
  
"So do ya wanna come with me?" quipped Zidane, "I could really used the company."  
"I-I guess," stammered Vivi worriedly, "But..."  
"Aw thanks! You're a pal!" Zidane walked towards their room, "You might wanna start packing, since we gotta be there by seven."  
Zidane walked out of the kitchen leaving a highly confused Vivi standing holding a cup of coffee.  
  
~ Alexandria Castle ~  
With their packs slung over Zidane's shoulder, Vivi and himself finally arrived at Alexandria's Castle.  
"Here Viv," Zidane huffed, giving Vivi his pack, "I'm sure you can manage the rest of the way."  
"I could have managed the whole way," muttered Vivi, taking his pack from Zidane.  
Together, they slowly walked the rest of the way to the front gate.  
"Halt!" a guard stepped out of the booth and held up a hand, "What is your business here?"  
Rolling his eyes "Well, if Queen Garnet doesn't want her body..." Zidane started glaring at the offending guard, but was quickly cut of by Vivi,  
"Q-Queen Garnet has ask that my friend Zidane here to be her personal body guard, so if you would kindly inform them that we have..."   
"MASTER VIVI!" waved an enthusiastic Steiner as he ran towards the gate.  
"I didn't think you would mind that I bring him," Zidane stated grimly.  
A look of recognition appeared on the guards face, "I can't believe it! Master Vivi, and Z-Zidane Tribal!"   
Upon see the evil death glare aimed at him from Zidane, the guard quickly open the gate. Zidane then walked past the rest of them towards the castle.  
"You must forgive him," Vivi apologized, "He isn't in a very good mood."  
"No need to apologize for that commoner," Steiner quipped, "Come Master Vivi, I will escort you to your room, I hope you don't mind having a room remotely close to him." Steiner pointed at Zidane.  
"Not at all"  
With that, Steiner and Vivi followed Zidane into the luxurious castle.  
  
~Queens Suite~ (Garnet's POV)  
"Hmmm... What is taking her so long," Garnet whined, "I wonder if..."  
Garnet was cut short by the sound of her bedroom double doors opening. Spinning around, she caught sight of Beatrix swiftly walking in, and then bowing slightly at the waist.  
Clearing her throat, Beatrix announced, "Steiner has just informed me that Zidane Tribal, and Mast...Vivi has finally arrived. They are now resting in their guestrooms, for they have traveled by boat, then foot."  
"They be joining us for dinner I suppose?" She replied, heart pounding in her chest.  
"Yes my Queen"  
"Oh stop with that already!" Laughed Garnet, "You are like a sister to me, and you know it!"  
"I know, I know!" retorted Beatrix giggling, "But it sounds so good on you! Well, I must be going, I will send someone to inform you when dinner is ready...your highness." With that, Beatrix left the room, and shut the doors behind her.   
Garnet sighed as her thoughts wonder to the last time her and Zidane had seen each other. After the startling play that brought Zidane back to her, he took her out to eat. Things went downhill from there. She had explained how it would never work out between them, with her being the Queen and all and him being a...  
'Why? Why! Why did I have to say all those things! I love him... No! I loved him! That was all that mattered at that time... Oh well,' Garnet was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a timid knock on her doors, "Come in."  
"H-Hello," answered a small black mage, with bright yellow eyes.  
"Vivi!" Garnet jumped to her feet, and rushed towards the mage, "I didn't expect you were going to be sent to retrieve me!" Garnet then swooped down and hugged Vivi, "It's so good to see you!"  
"Likewise," replied Vivi hugging Garnet back. Watching the young mage take in the plush red, and pink surroundings of her expensive bedroom suite, Garnet checked her appearance in the full length mirror on her wall, pinched for cheeks to add some color, and flattened the ruffles in her light and dark blue dress.  
"Come Vivi, I don't want to keep everyone waiting," Garnet smiled politely trying to ease Vivi's nervousness.   
  
~Dining Room~ (Vivi's POV)  
Walking to the dining room seemed to take forever. Though keeping the polite conversation with Garnet, Vivi's mind wondered elsewhere. There was something deadly wrong, and very evil going on, and Vivi could sense it. But what was it, whatever it is; its power is strong, but how strong. So many questions ran through Vivi's head as they approached the opening to the dining room.  
"...Vivi?" Garnet asked lightly touching Vivi's shoulder, concern showing avidly on her honest, and flawless face.  
"H-huh?" Vivi replied creeping out of his reverie.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."   
Vivi continued into the dining, which was just like every other room in the castle. Expensive, with its very own uniqueness. A fire, warm and welcoming, set ablaze in the marble fireplace. The table, long and sturdy, was surrounded by oak, cushioned chairs which matched the table. Vivi gratefully sat in the seat next to Zidane, who, when Garnet walked in, stood up along with Steiner and Beatrix, and bowed politely at the waist. Vivi watched interestedly as the two friends, and almost lovers, locked eyes. Garnet then walked gracefully to her seat, nodding in welcome to Zidane.  
After a few seconds of silence, Garnet then stood, daintily tapping the campaign glass with the end of her spoon, extracting a small chime to echo from the crystalline.   
" As I know, you are most likely very ravished because your long journey, so I won't keep you long, but I must say my part, as I am the Queen, and you are my guests, as well as friends. I must extended my welcome, and gratitude for taking the time out of your lives to come, once again, to protect me. Therefore, do not feel as if you are a burden, for I am glad to have you both here."  
With that, Garnet smiled and ran her hand along the back of her dress as she sat down to straighten the wrinkles out. Diner went relatively well. Everyone at heartily, and small chat circled around the table. Vivi felt more at home now that he began to get used to his surroundings. Patiently replying to Steiner's eagerness to pry information about what he has been doing since their last rendezvous, Vivi noticed that the warmth from the fire beckoned him. Growing sleepy, Vivi stood, and politely excused himself. Walking down the hall, Vivi found his room, which was exquisite, and endowed in deep blues, and another fireplace, which also crackle, and spurt warn flames, sending a eerie glow around the room. Changing into his night attire, Vivi smoothed down the covers of his bed, and climbed in, falling asleep almost immediately, unknowing of the events to come.   
  
~Main Balcony~ (Zidane's POV)  
Excusing himself shortly after Vivi, Zidane walked around the castle, looking for any clues as to who might be threatening the beautiful women his eyes had set on tonight. Coming upon a set full view doors, Zidane opened them to find that they extend onto a balcony. Welcoming the fresh night air, Zidane breathed deeply while walking to the railing, as he looked up at the starry sky in awe. It was beautiful, thousands of millions of diamond like crystals twinkled at his, as if they were winking at him, trying to hint at the secrets they held within their light.   
"Beautiful aren't they?" A sweet, yet familiar voice, causing Zidane to jump slightly.  
"Dag- Garnet, um, I mean your highness," Zidane stammered, searching for the right title to call her.  
"Garnet. You may call me Garnet," she replied, giggling softly.  
"Y-yeah, sorry"  
"It's okay"  
Silence reigned as they both turned their attention to the velvety, sparkling sky. Zidane looked out of the corner of his eye, just to find her staring back at him. Tilting her head slightly, causing her soft black tendrils to cascade to the side of her delicate face, Zidane gawked.  
"W-what?" Garnet whispered, noticing his stare.  
"Gods. Your so beautiful." Zidane then covered his mouth, and blushed as he realized he had voiced his thoughts, "Um... I-I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
Garnet only laughed, touching her index finger his mouth to quiet his apologies. Upon feeling her delicate finger touch his lips, a wave of electricity seemed wash through his body, shutting his mouth almost instantly. For what seemed like minutes, Zidane and Garnet stared at each other's eyes, as if entranced. Garnet then swooped in and kissed Zidane soundly on the cheek, and said her good night. As she walked towards the doors, and spark of red light shot out from the sky towards Garnet's unsuspecting back. Zidane, only noticing the fire aiming for Garnet, but not the figure in the sky, hastily ran and shoved Garnet's form out of the way, diverting the attack to hit him.   
"ZIDANE!" Garnet screamed, standing up and rushing to his side, and kneeling down. Her scream caused three guards to rush out onto the balcony. Beatrix arrived soon after, followed by a clanking amour clad Steiner. Beatrix rushed to the aid of the hysterical Queen, while the guards pick up the limp, and wounded body of the unconscious Zidane, who had protected Garnet from flaming arrow, which stuck out of his back at an angle. Crimson blood, slowing oozed from his back, and forehead.  
  
TBC 


	4. Blah

I am really not into writing as much as I thought, and since this fic of mine isn't to everyone's liking I've decided to finally end my session of Fanfiction.net. 

I just don't have the time to write with my schedule, so thanks! 

!~Laters~!


End file.
